Voldemort's Memoires
by Floweryyy
Summary: Ever wondered what Voldemort was like inside? Is he just as twisted and evil as he is on the outside? Read to find out. Beta'd by kissedangelzxxx Rated T to be safe.
1. 1: Let me introduce myself

**B/N (Beta Note) Review, review, review people...**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I'm now going to tell you the tale of my past, present and future. Voldemort. Correction, Lord Voldemort as I am known by my followers. I am addressed as My Lord or The Dark Lord by my followers. My followers are either psychotic, insane yet intelligent slytherins who are supporting me because I'm to powerful and they to selfish about themselves or raving lunatics who have immense power that I can control. Furthermore, they follow me because they are pureblooded Slytherins and believe what I believe. No muggles. Then their is Severus Snape, confusing fellow I never actually knew who's side he was on. He spied on Dumbledore for me and brought good information to the table but many of my death eaters claim he was a double agent and worked for him Although he killed Dumbledore, we are all still unsure. 'He-must-not-be-named' Ha! Those who fear me call me this. Why fear me? All I want is purity, since I am the heir of slytherin, it is in my blood. Why can't they understand me? I can't help it, Do I need help? Dumbledore, he used to think he could help, until I ordered him dead, Draco Malfoy was chosen to carry out the task. However, his slimy wimp of a mother, Narcissa and her over-infatuated sister, Bellatrix Lestrange involved Severus Snape. The Unbreakable Vow. Snape had to do it, to save himself... Bellatrix only pushed this upon Snape in attempt of him dying but we all know the Malfoys are idiotic fools who never do anything right. For instance, when Lucius said he'd get the prophecy connecting me and The Boy Who Lived he failed. The Boy Who Lived! Harry Potter, he caused me to lose my power. A mere mortal half blood. Protected by his mother's love. Eugh! Love. It's a lie, fabricated by imagination and worthless little potions. Pointless, its a weakness to those with authority and power. I have no love for anyone that's why I have become greatest sorcerer in the wizarding world. The only two who have ever matched my power are Him and Dumbledore. Easily, I have advantages over them. They love. I don't.

B/N - Did you enjoy it? Remember to review.


	2. 2: The Past

**Chapter 2**

Tom Riddle Senior, my filthy muggle father had abandoned my pure blooded mother, Merope Gaunt. Yes that makes me a half-blood. Some may say I am a hypocrite but I despise muggles because of my blood inheritance and upbringing. My father left my mother after the love potion she concocted wore off. See, love is pointless. After enduring childbirth, my mother died and I was sent to a muggle orphanage. Where I was treated like an outcast to muggle society they treated me in an horrid manner. Those filthy muggles. There, I endured 11 years of being treated like nothing and no one. I knew something was abnormal, I was capable of things that no one in the orphanage could do thats what I did to get back at the children who bullied me, I hurt them, set there things on fire and set snakes on them. I could talk to snakes. They sought me out, told me things, wonderful things. 


	3. 3: Hogwarts, Horace and Hogwarts

**Chapter 3**

During the summer of 1938, I had a visitor. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He came that day saying that I was not alone. I'm not the only one with this 'abnormality' and there is a place for those select few with these capabilities. A place called Hogwarts. He was a professor of transfiguration. The art of transformation. He proved this to me by setting my wardrobe on fire then extinguishing it in an instant in awe by what he had done I accepted. On September 1st. I arrived at Hogwarts, I was amazed by the sight of the medevil looking castle. The joy of being sorted into Slytherin overwhelmed me. I was happy to be a Slytherin because of the house emblem. A snake. At this time I had no knowledge of the founders and the link I had with one in particular. Salazar Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too. Though he'd been dead nearly a thousand years I was sure I had some sort if connection with him because I figured only a couple of wizards around the world could speak to led to my craving for immortality. I wanted to live forever unlike Salazar. I had discovered the existance of a peice of dark magic and decided I would go into the restricted area and reasearch this so called 'dark magic' I knew it would help me succeed my endeavour. So I came up with a plan that would help me with my resaerch and at the same time, take advantage of a person that trusted me. Horace Slughorn. I was favoured by Professor Slughorn, the potions master. And in sixth year I was a member of his 'slug club', one night after a meeting one night we had a conversation about Horcruxes.

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something." I said, 

"Ask away m'boy, then, ask away..." He replied joyfully. 

"I was in the library the other night, in the restricted section and I read something rather odd about a

bit of rare magic. It's called as I understand it, Horcrux." I tested. 

"I beg your pardon?" He replied in fear. 

"A Horcrux." I continued, "I came across the term whilst reading and I didn't fully understand it." 

"I'm sure what your reading Tom but this very dark stuff, very dark indeed." He chastised. 

"Which us why I came to you." 

"A Horcrux is an object I'm which a person has concealed part it their soul." 

"I don't understand how that works, Sir." 

"One splits ones soul and hides it in an object, by doing so you are ptotected, should you be attacked and your body destroyed." 

"Protected?" I interupted. 

"The part that is hidden lives on. In other words, you cannot die." He finished. 

"How does one split his soul?" I questioned. 

"I think you already the answer to that Tom." 

"Murder." I replied. 

"Yes, killing rips the soul apart as its a violation against nature." 

"Can you only split the soul once? For instance into seven." 

"Merlin's Beard Tom, isn't bad enough to consider killing one person? To rip the soul into seven pieces. This is all hypothetical isn't it Tom? All academic?" He said with a feeble look in his eyes. 

"Of course, Sir... It'll be our little secret." The soul purpose of this conversation was to explore the boundries of this rare magic. I had already split my soul once, the piece being stored in my grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt's, ring. Which I wore that very night. This memory is still crystal clear to me because its what caused me to survive after Harry Potter 'defeated me'. As I am now aware he's after my horcruxes and so was Dumbledore and they were already in possession of two. The ring and the pendant. He'd already destroyed the diary (Which I created not long after the ring, in my seventh year) and Dumbledore hit the to ring with that blasted sword that absorbs anything stronger than it (Specifically basilisk venom which is one of the few things that can destroy horcruxes) The sword of Godric Gryffindor. Potter has the pendant. Its only a matter of time before he too figures out how to destroy that peice of my soul. Making my immortality that little bit more improbable. 


End file.
